Dragon Tails
by MadMadchen
Summary: It is twenty years after Eragon found Saphira and he now has a few apprinteces. The Host Club gets transported to Algestia by Neckozowa. What will happen when Eragon and his 'crew' find the lost hosts?


It all started when Tamaki-senpai tripped on Nekozowa-senpai's cloak. It was a really sunny morning and the whole Host Club was walking towards the cafeteria together when Neckozowa-senpai hurried past in the other direction. Tamaki, who was dancing around and being a fool, caught his foot on the edge of Neckozowa's cape. Tamaki didn't realize it and he kept on twirling. This pulled the cape off of Neckozowa-senpai and his wig came tumbling down after it. As soon as the cape was off and the sunlight hit him, Neckozowa screamed a few strange words and then they were all falling through empty space and when each hit something hard, they were knocked unconscious.

"Where the heck are we?" Kyouya grumbled as he sat up. Haruhi sat up as well and saw that they were in a huge open meadow surrounded by tall trees. It was in the shape of an oval and had a few scarecrows here and there, along with huge scorch marks. When she looked to the guys she saw that they were all wearing medieval clothing, linen pants and tunics and brown leather boots but Kyouya still had his glasses on. She looked down at her own attire and saw that she was also in medieval clothing except that this was a simple linen dress and brown leather ankle boots.

"When did we change clothes?" the female host wondered aloud. It was then she realized that she was speaking English and so was Kyouya. The same realization seemed to hit everyone else at the same time as me.

"When did we all start speaking English?" they all screamed. That was when they heard the beating of several sets of large wings. Everyone looked up and saw six large flying animals, like dragons, flying overhead. One was larger than the other five but all of them were still very large. When they landed the earth shook as if there was a massive earthquake. The larger one was the color of a sapphire and had a blond man that was probably around 28 or 30 with eyes the color of his steed. The one immediately to the right was so yellow that it almost out-shone the sun. On its back was a girl that was probably Mori's age with jet black, waist length hair and eyes that were also the color of her dragon thing. The next dragon was midnight blue, almost black, and had a girl that was probably fifteen with cerulean eyes and chocolate colored, shoulder length hair. Then there was a grass-green dragon with a girl of sixteen with emerald eyes and mid-back length, flame colored hair, a midnight colored dragon with a two people on it, a boy and a girl, both of fifteen, and with onyx eyes and matching hair, and lastly a girl of sixteen with blonde curls that were longer than the others', it was spilling out behind her and onto her dragon, and silver eyes, sitting atop a pure white dragon. Each girl had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Who are you?" the man asked while his dragon sniffed at them curiously.

"Who are you?" Kyouya asked with a slight quiver in his voice. He was obviously as unnerved as the rest of the club. Honey was near tears and Mori even had a slight expression of fear on his face.

"I am Eragon, this is my dragon, Saphira, and these young people are my apprentices. The one on the yellow dragon is Caltha and her dragon, Balendin. The blue pair is Aello and her dragon, Nika. The next one down is Adeen and her dragon, Shay. Next are Ebonique, her brother, Gyasi, and her dragon, Ishaq. And lastly are Eirian and her dragon, Caerwyn. Now, who are you?" the man said after he hopped off the dragon and leaned into its side. The apprentices also hopped off their dragons but they were a bit more cautious about the strangers. Adeen drew a bow and arrow and pointed directly at Mori, Aello drew a sword and pointed it at Tamaki, Caltha drew two daggers and pointed one at each of the twins, and Ebonique held a javelin in one hand and stood near Kyouya while her twin held an identical javelin and stood in front of Haruhi. Eirian seemed to be the only sweet one as she went and plucked Honey up and set him on her hip.

"I am Tamaki and these are my friends, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. Together, we make up the Ouran High School Host Club!" the blonde idiot proclaimed. Even though there was a sword pointed at him he had stood up and began trying to charm Aello. Aello stood firm and somehow she was suddenly standing behind Tamaki and had her sword at his throat. He had a look of fear on his face and he decided not to move an inch. Then all hell broke loose. Honey started going on about how hurting his friends is a "no-no" and he leapt from Eirian's arms. Eirian tried to hold him back but he had jumped onto Aello and was now peeling her off of Tamaki. It was obvious that these girls thought that he was a small child and didn't want to hurt him so Eirian tried to gently pry Honey off of Aello but it was to no avail. Mori was obviously worried about his cousin but Adeen had a fierce and unwavering gaze locked on him. Her green eyes even seemed to spark. Shay spread her wings and let out a low growl, as if backing Adeen up.

"Girls, that's enough. We will house these strangers as it is obvious they have no weapons and are clearly confused," Eragon said, waving a dismissive hand in the air.

"But Uncle, we barely know these men. Are you sure we can trust them?" Caltha almost whined as Balendin shook his massive head and snorted, smoke rings coming out of his massive nostrils. It was the first time one of them had spoken besides Eragon.

"Yes, Uncle, we have no idea who they are or what they are capable of," Adeen said with a sense of urgency in her voice. The girls had wandered back to their dragons and Adeen was snuggling her face into the side of her dragon's neck as if it were a pillow. Shay still had his wings spread and his snout was turned to Adeen with a protective gleam in his eyes.

"Wait, are you all his nieces?" Tamaki asked.

"No we have just known him for quite some time and feel as if he is our uncle, now shut your large, flamboyant, and obnoxious mouth," Ebonique snapped. She had borrowed one of Caltha's daggers and was now cleaning the dirt out from under her perfect nails. Her brother had an arm draped around her neck and leaned into her, reminding me of Hikaru and Kaoru. Gyasi seemed to be very protective of his sister and I could tell that she was pretty protective of him too.

"Meeeehhhhhhh!" Tamaki wailed as he ran to hide behind Kyouya, who quickly stepped away to leave the blonde exposed. All the girls burst out laughing and Gyasi even chuckled a bit. Eragon smiled at his apprentices and raised an eyebrow at them.

"We trust the blondes and the brunette but we're skeptical about the other four," the six of them said. It was so creepy that they all cringed, even Kyouya and Mori.

"Well too bad because they are all going to stay, if they want to, that is. I forgot to ask. Do you guys have somewhere else to go?" Eragon asked.

"No we don't have anywhere to go so I guess we should stay," Kyouya sighed while pushing up his glasses.

"Then each of you pick a person to ride with and hold on tight!" Eragon exclaimed. Haruhi decided that she would probably be safest with the most experienced dragon person so she went up to Saphira and held out her hand cautiously.

"May I ride with you guys?" the brunette asked. Saphira quirked up the corners of her huge mouth in a frightening but strangely soothing smile and nodded her head as if she'd understood her words.

"Of course you can, young lady," Eragon boomed. Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi saw Kyouya choosing to sit with Adeen, Tamaki choosing to sit with Caltha, Honey sat with Eirian, Mori sat with Aello, Kaoru tagged along with Eirian and Honey, and Hikaru hopped on behind his toy. When Saphira started to move it was terrifying. Her huge body made the ground shake and Haruhi could feel her rumbling breath underneath her. When Saphira took off, her stomach was left far below on the ground and she had to hold onto Eragon for dear life but the ride was over in about five minutes. The landing was surprisingly smooth and they had never once been in danger of falling off. Everyone else also seemed fine, if not a little sick from the altitude we had flown at. Haruhi looked around the meadow evryone had landed in. There was a large forest surrounding us and there was a large, inn like, house. Also in the meadow was a stable and a pasture where they probably kept horses or cows.

"That was the most exhilarating thing I have ever done!" the gentler looking redhead shouted as he jumped off of Ishaq. Gyasi had already gotten off and headed to the barn to tend to Knight, his horse. The other redhead hopped off behind the brunette girl, looking a bit worse for wear.

"Imagine being able to do that every day! It is one of the most exciting lives you can live!" Ebonique happily agreed, snuggling up to Ishaq.

_I certainly agree with you, young rider, _Ishaq thought to his rider.

"Oh, it does seem exciting, but what else is there to do on this farm?" Kaoru asked with curiosity in his voice and eyes. Then he listened quietly as she went on to tell him about the wonders of the farm and the nearby town. As she explained, she took her hair out of its ponytail and combed through it with my fingers.

"Wait, there's no real entertainment besides watching the drunken men at the bar squabble and stumble around?" he asked.

"It sounds boring but it is so funny to watch, it even makes Uncle Murtagh laugh," Ebonique laughed.

"Uncle Murtagh?" he repeated, puzzled. The other twin wandered up then.

"He's my brother's tutor. He's away right now but he will be back in about a week or so."

"I see. So do you call every elder here 'Uncle'?"

"No, not at all, but I have known Eragon and Murtagh since I turned six so they are like part of my family."

"Come along everyone, the guests need to be shown to rooms," Eragon called.

"I'll show you and your brother to a room, if you two don't mind sharing, that is," she said, twirling a piece of my straight hair around my tanned finger.

"We don't mind," the two boys said. With that, she led them to their room.

"You look a bit sick, specs," Adeen commented as she took her hair out of its ponytail.

"Not really," the bespectacled boy said as he watched her fiddle with her hair. When she had all the knots out, she flipped it all over her right shoulder and braided it swiftly.

"So where are you guys from?" she asked casually.

"Japan," Glasses replied.

"Never heard of it. What's your name again, Four-Eyes?"

"Kyouya, Kyouya Ootori, and yours?"

"Adeen and my dragon's name is Shay. Nice to formally meet you, Kyouya!" she said cheerfully, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"It is nice to formally meet you too, Miss Adeen," Kyouya replied with a fake smile on his face.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face, there is no reason to keep up any appearances here," she suddenly burst out. At first she thought that she had just thought it , but when I saw his smile turn into a smirk, she nearly dislocated her jaw when she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's nice of you to show your true colors, Miss Adeen," he said, sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"It's not nice of you to hide behind a mask, Ootori," she snapped.

_Adeen, be nice, I sense that this boy will be important in your future, _Shay's wispy voice came to her rider.

_What if I don't want to be nice? This guy is so annoying. How the hell could he affect my future?_ she thought back.

_I'm not sure but be nice! _Shay thought.

_Fine, but I am only doing this because my big sister told me to,_ the redhead thought with an outward sigh. Eragon told the girls to lead their guests to one of the spare rooms so Adeen lead Kyouya into one of the seven spare rooms we had. This may seem like too many but they always had stray people coming to them or potential new riders coming to stay for a bit. When she turned to leave Kyouya alone in his room he smirked and said a sarcastic thank you. she ignored him and went to unsaddle Shay.

Aello's silent passenger hopped off of Nika with a small nod of thanks. The blonde idiot walked up to Nika and held up his hand.

_Should I bite it off or cook it? _Nika asked through their psychic connection. He lifted his upper lip from his teeth and his rider could see the smoke coming out of his nostrils.

_Neither, I will deal with him as I see fit. He may not be so bad. _She mentally sighed. Nika lowered his lip and she hopped off of his back.

"Hello, princess. It seems that we got off on the wrong foot. I am Tamaki Suoh, and what might your name be?" he said in a charming voice that would make any normal woman swoon.

"The name is Aello, like the harpy. This is Nika, meaning he is my victorious boy," she said, starting with a gruff and harsh voice but it naturally changed gentle when she referred to Nika.

"What's a harpy?" Tamaki, asked.

"A harpy is a ravenous monster that has the head of a woman and the body of a bird. My parents weren't really excited about having a baby girl. They really wanted to have a boy to carry on the family name, blah, blah," she said in an offhanded manner, making it clear that she didn't really want to discuss this with a stranger.

"You poor princess!" Tamaki sobbed.

"If you call me princess one more time, I swear that I will kill you," she growled, living up to her name. This made him stop his sobs and he immediately tried to charm her again.

"Why, you have such deep blue eyes, I could just drown in them," he said in a wispy tone. He cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart.

_You can cook him now, Nika,_ she thought.

_With pleasure, _he replied, growling at the blonde. Tamaki jumped back and Aello smirked at him in mirth.

"Why did he growl at me?" Tamaki whimpered.

"You were too close, Suoh, too close."

"Tamaki, pay no mind to her. Her name suits her just fine, at times," Caltha sighed. She was walking past with Mori.

Eragon ordered them to lead the guests to a spare room so she led the Tamaki to a room and left him there, still trying to charm the cruel girl.

Caltha hopped down off of Balendin and helped the loud blonde off. He thanked her and went on his merry way. Then the silent black haired guy made his way over to Balendin and her. He nodded and grunted in greeting.

"Caltha and Balendin," she said shortly and in a monotone, making sure she had her daggers by placing her hands on her hips for a second and that her face betrayed no emotion. Her gesture brought his attention to her body. She had wide hips.

"Takashi," he said in the same tone and with a stoic expression. They stood in relatively comfortable silence as he studied Balendin.

"Come along everyone, the guests need to be shown to rooms," Eragon called. She gestured for him to follow her after she pushed up from her resting place, leaning on Balendin. On their way there, she heard Aello giving the blonde, Tamaki, a hard time.

"Tamaki, pay no mind to her. Her name suits her just fine, at times," Caltha sighed.

She led Takashi to the nearest guest room, which just so happened to be across the hall from her own room and left him there to relax.

After the redhead named either Hikaru or Kaoru hopped off of Caerwyn, Eirian followed suit and let the little blonde boy called Honey slide into her waiting arms, resting him on her hip. He looked a bit pale.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding weakly.

"Would you be better if I got you a piece of strawberry ripple?"

"What's that?"

"Only the best dessert, no the best dang thing on the face of the earth!" she said waving my free hand in the air wildly. His eyes widened and he became excited to see just what she thought was the best thing on earth.

"Tell you what, I'll unsaddle Caerwyn and then we'll go inside for some ripple. Sound good?" he nodded and she smiled as Caerwyn, Honey, and she headed closer to the barn where Eirian unsaddled her dragon and put the saddle up. After that she put the little teen back on her hip and headed back to the house.

Gyasi hopped off of Ishaq and studied his surroundings quickly. The petite brunette girl had jumped off of Saphira as well as one of the two red-headed boys. Everyone else was doing the same and seemed to be getting into groups. Seeing that the new girl was alone with Eragon, he walked up to them and told Eragon he would escort her to a guest room.

"Thank you, I'll inform the girls that they should do the same," Eragon said,, turning and yelling to the girls. Gyasi led Haruhi to the biggest and most feminine spare room they had and let her be.

Eragon walked into the house only to be greeted by his pregnant wife, Keller. She had been a friend of his while they were children and even before he had become a rider, she confessed to loving him as more than a brother or friend. They had five girls already, Jewels, Rosemary, Kelsey, Kim, and Diana. Eragon was hoping this one would be a boy. Jewels and Rosemary had already grown and left to make lives for themselves as wives while Kelsey, Kim, and Diana were still living with the large family. Eragon considered his apprentices, Murtagh, and Gyasi to all be family as well.

"Where is Diana?" Eragon asked, giving Keller a peck on the cheek. Kim and Kelsey had gone to help a village with an Urgal problem.

"She's in her room, praying for her sisters," Keller sighed happily. If it hadn't been for Eragon, she would have gone to become a nun and her youngest daughter had inherited her love of the church.

"I see. Well, we'll be having a few guests around for awhile, or at least until I can find them jobs and get them set up somewhere."

"Okay, how many?"

"Six boys and one girl. I hope it isn't too much for you to handle."

"No worries, I can use the girls as my slaves and you'll just have to work harder in the field," Keller smirked, poking her husband in the chest playfully.

**A/N**

** Tell me if you want a Keller story and I'll add it to the list! I went back and put it all in third person because I didn't have the energy to put every single thing there. Hope this chapter is better now!**

**What do my OC's Look like?**

**Well, you tell me! I am holding a contest that will last until I get tired of waiting (which may be soon, I get impatient easily). Whoever draws them closest to the image I have in my head, or whomever's looks best, will get a shout-out at the end of each chapter of that particular story. It doesn't have to be the main OC, just your favorite. Send you submissions to me through DeviantArt. (Search for Bunnyhugger91)**

**Please hit that button right down there.**

**() ()**  
**(^^) (it's not a bunny, it's an owl)**


End file.
